telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Cuando me enamoro
"Cuando me enamoro" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Carlos Moreno Laguillo for Televisa. It's a television adaptation of a story written by Caridad Bravo Adams. The main stars are Silvia Navarro and Juan Soler. Synopsis The story begins with the birth of two daughters, Regina and Roberta; both daughters of Roberto Gamba but of different mothers. While Regina is the daughter of Regina Soberón de Gamba, Roberto's legitimate wife, Roberta is the daughter of Josefina Álvarez Martínez, Roberto's mistress. When Roberto tells Josefina that he is not going to leave his wife and daughter, Josefina, full of rage, causes Roberto's death and decides to kidnap Roberto and Regina's daughter for revenge and to make Regina suffer. Josefina changes Regina's name to Renata and flees with the two girls, leaving Regina shattered and grieving over the loss of her daughter. Years later, Josefina marries millionaire Gonzalo Monterrubio, who adopts her daughters and raises them as if they were his true daughters. Upon becoming a young woman, Roberta is the girlfriend of Rafael Gutiérrez de la Fuente, an employee of the Gonzalo Monterrubio Corporation. Rafael wants to prove to Roberta that he is capable of providing her with the kind of life she is accustomed to and thus resigns from the Monterrubio Corporation to become the new owner of a very successful vineyard. But Josefina assassinates Rafael and then makes Roberta believe that Rafael left her. Jerónimo Linares de la Fuente is a successful businessman who lives in Spain and decides to travel to Mexico to visit his half brother, Rafael, and to ask for the hand of Roberta in marriage on behalf of his half brother Rafael. At the airport, Jerónimo has an encounter with Renata Monterrubio Álvarez and is immediately captivated by her beauty. Upon arriving at his brother's ranch and learning of his brother's recent death, Jerónimo is lead to believe that a woman whose name begins with the letter "R" is responsible for Rafael's death. Jerónimo swears to avenge his brother's death by seducing, marrying, and subsequently making life unbearable for the woman he nicknames 'La Bonita'. At first, Jerónimo suspects that 'La Bonita' is in reality Roberta; however, through a series of misunderstandings, together with the deceitful plotting and conniving of Josefina, Jerónimo is pointed in the direction of Renata as 'La Bonita'. Destiny and time will prove him wrong, but in the meantime will he lose Renata's love due to his deception and lies? Trivia * 'Cuando me enamoro' is considered a commercial and ratings success. * Arturo Peniche originated the role of Father Juan Cristóbal in Carlos Moreno's 2008 telenovela 'En nombre del amor'. Although his role in 'Cuando' was supposed to be short term, due to success he stayed on the show almost to the very end. Hist last appearance was in episode #160. * Rocío Banquells won the TVyNovelas Award in the category of 'Best Antagonist Actress' for her role of Josefina 'Fina' Álvarez Martínez. The show also won in the category of 'Best Musical Theme'. * Wendy González played the role of Adriana Beltran up until episode #48. Due to an injury to her leg, Wendy abandoned the show and she was replaced with Florencia de Saracho who played the role to the end of the show. * Last telenovela for Yolanda Mérida who played the role of the loyal servant Manuela. The actress passed away one year after the show's conclusion. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La mentira', 1952 Mexican film, starring Marga López and Jorge Mistral. * 'La mentira', 1965 Mexican telenovela, starring Julissa and Enrique Lizalde. * 'Calúnia', 1966 Brazilian telenovela, starring Fernanda Montenegro and Sergio Cardoso. * 'La mentira', 1970 Mexican film, starring Julissa and Enrique Lizalde. * 'El amor nunca muere', 1982 Mexican telenovela, starring Christian Bach and Frank Moro. * 'La mentira', 1998 Mexican telenovela, starring Kate del Castillo and Guy Ecker. * 'El juramento', 2008 American telenovela, starring Natalia Streignard and Osvaldo Rios. * 'Coraçőes feridos', 2010 Brazilian telenovela, starring Patricia Barros and Flávio Tolezani. * 'Lo imperdonable', 2015 Mexican telenovela, starring Ana Brenda Contreras and Iván Sanchez. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas